Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of rapid development has been in providing various services, contents, information, etc. to users of devices in various settings. For instance, a user may use a device (e.g., a mobile phone) to search for information on a particular point of interest (POI) (e.g., a hotel), an object (e.g., a book), a service (e.g., taxi, bus, train, etc.), or the like. Additionally, as some user devices and applications may support augmented reality (AR) or virtual reality (VR) functionalities, a user may utilize those functionalities to interface with the user devices for requesting or receiving the services or contents. In one example, a user may request for navigation information from his current location to a certain POI (e.g., a restaurant), where the direction may be requested and presented via an AR map application at a user device (e.g., a navigation device in an automobile.) However, for initiating or continuing a service, a traditional interface to a user device may be cumbersome, time consuming, or not feasible at all times as a user interfacing with the device may be multitasking (e.g., driving, on a conference call, etc.) For instance, a user driving a car may not be able to continue to interface with and enter detailed information into a map application on a navigation device. In another instance, a user may wish to utilize contents at the device and provide minimal user input for initiating or continuing a service at the user device based, at least in part, on the contents and the user input. Therefore, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in enabling users to efficiently interface with a user device for requesting and receiving services and contents.